real_world_digimon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Eevee (Pokémon)
Eevee (Japanese: イーブイ Eievui) is a Normal-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into one of eight different Pokémon through various methods: * Eevee evolves into Vaporeon when exposed to a Water Stone. * Eevee evolves into Jolteon when exposed to a Thunder Stone. * Eevee evolves into Flareon when exposed to a Fire Stone. * Eevee evolves into Espeon when leveled up with high friendship during the daytime (Generation II onward), except in areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock. ** It also evolves into Espeon when leveled up with high friendship with a Sun Shard in the Bag (in Pokémon XD). * Eevee evolves into Umbreon when leveled up with high friendship during the nighttime (Generation II onward), except in areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock. ** It also evolves into Umbreon when leveled up with high friendship with a Moon Shard in the Bag (in Pokémon XD). * Eevee evolves into Leafeon when leveled up near a Moss Rock (Generation IV onward). ** In Generation VIII only, it also evolves into Leafeon when exposed to a Leaf Stone. * Eevee evolves into Glaceon when leveled up near an Ice Rock (Generation IV onward). ** In Generation VIII only, it also evolves into Glaceon when exposed to an Ice Stone. * Eevee evolves into Sylveon when leveled up with a Fairy-type move and two levels of Affection (Generation VI onward), except in areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock. It also has a Gigantamax form. Biology Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears with dark brown interiors, and a small black nose. Eevee is rarely found in the wild and is mostly only found in cities and towns. However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that is easily influenced by its environment. This allows it to adapt to a variety of habitats by evolving. Eevee is the only known Pokémon capable of using the exclusive Z-Move Extreme Evoboost. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee!, the player starts with a special Eevee known as a Partner Eevee. The Partner Eevee has purple eyes and a lighter shade of fur. These design elements likely taken from the anime, which implemented similar traits starting in the Advanced Generation series. The marking on the tip of a female Partner Eevee is heart-shaped. Before Pokémon Sword and Shield, this trait was unique and wasn't found on other female Eevee. Partner Eevee has higher base stats and access to moves that normal Eevee do not. Partner Eevee is the only Pokémon capable of performing Bouncy Bubble, Buzzy Buzz, Sizzly Slide, Glitzy Glow, Baddy Bad, Sappy Seed, Freezy Frost, Sparkly Swirl, and the Partner Power, Veevee Volley. In Pokémon Sword and Shield, the unique pattern is present on all female Eevee as a true gender difference.As Gigantamax Eevee, it has become larger and more fluffy. The fur collar becomes longer with several triangular furs pointing straight up. The right ear has three red clouds surrounding it like a circle. Due to the fur becoming fluffier and luxurious, any enemies caught in it will lose the will to fight due to being enamored by its presence. Due to Gigantamaxing, Eevee becomes even more playful and rambunctious, desiring to play with its opponent and often unintentionally crushing them with its size. Gigantamax Eevee is the only known Pokémon capable of using the exclusive G-Max Move G-Max Cuddle. Notable Eevee Eve♀ Eve is an female Eevee owned by Gabrielle Kleckner and is her partner. Eevee♀ x2 These two female Eevee are owned by Patrick Kitchen. Eevee♀ This female Eevee is owned by Devaney Richards. Eevee was given to her as a gift from her mother. Eevee♂ This male Eevee is owned by Cara Stinson. Eevee This Eevee is owned by Michelle Mapes. Its gender is unconfirmed. Category:Pokémon species Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Animals Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Partner Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Mostly Male, but can be Female Category:Organic Category:Normal-Type Pokémon Category:Foxes